The present invention relates to an isolating connector for interconnecting or mutually isolating two or more circuits.
Electrical connectors are required which can be used safely in applications where the connectors may be exposed to explosive atmospheres. Such applications are found in industrial plants, for example in the oil, gas, petrochemical and mining industries.
Industrial plants are zoned according to the likelihood of explosive gases being present. Various protection measures are used to prevent explosions. The International Electromechanical Commission (OEC) has established standards which should be applied in particular circumstances, for example the Exd standard. Connectors in accordance with the Exd standard should be capable of being used in an explosive atmosphere such that if two interengageable connector elements of the connector are separated and a spark is generated any resultant explosion occurs within the connector structure and is prevented from being transmitted to the surrounding environment. To meet these standards, the connector must be capable of withstanding pressure developed within the connector as a result of an internal explosion and preventing the transmission of the explosion along any flame path defined between components of the connector. Exd standard connectors are available at present but generally meet the standard requirements only if prior to disconnection of the connector elements no power is supplied to the connector elements. To prevent accidental disconnection when power is still being supplied to the connector, such connectors must be marked clearly with for example “do not separate when energised” and the connector elements must be secured together by means of special fasteners which prevent accidental release.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector which can meet stringent safety requirements even if elements of the connector are separated when still connected to a source of electrical energy.